Composite structures are typically constructed from multiple layers or plies. These plies may include a variety of materials such as carbon fiber, various other fibers, metal foils, and the like. In addition, the plies may be pre-impregnated with a resin and are often dispensed from a roll or spool. Typically, multiple plies are applied, one upon another, sometimes in multiple directions, to generate a “layup” of the composite item. This layup or “preform” is generally built up within a mold or over a form. Often, the plies are slightly oversized to ease the layup process. Depending upon the materials utilized and post-layup procedures that may be performed, any excess composite material is cut from the layup before or after the layup is cured.
Depending upon the particular application, it may be preferable to remove any excess composite material before the layup is cured. A disadvantage associated with conventional methods of cutting uncured composite layup is that a cutting blade may adhere to the layup and drag the composite material out of position. The use of ultrasonic cutting blades reduces the tendency of the blade to bind the resin, however, for relatively thick layups or when cutting at an angle, conventional ultrasonic blades adhere to the layup at an unacceptable rate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a layup cutting device and cutting method that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.